A chinning bar or horizontal bar for hanging either by the hands or the feet is needed that may be easily removed and safely installed in permanently installed small brackets; and that may be positioned at several heights above the floor, at least one of the heights being above the level of the door lintel, and is positioned in a spaced relationship from the doorway whereby the user may hang from the bar without danger of striking the doorway lintel. The bar should be quickly and easily installed and positioned for height, and should automatically adjust to fit various doorway widths.
Doorway mounted horizontal bars are presently known, as shown and described in a co-pending application, Ser. No. 376,513, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,127, and free-standing horizontal bars are well known as described for exercise and medical treatment by Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,447 as traction apparatus.